Aruto Hiden
is a 22-year-old aspiring comedian who became the CEO of Hiden Intelligence after the death of his grandfather. Originally uninterested in taking up the position, he became witness to the terrorist attacks committed by MetsubouJinrai.net and reluctantly became for the sake of pursuing his dreams of making others smile. History Early Life Aruto Hiden was born the grandson of Hiden Intelligence CEO, Korenosuke Hiden. His father, Soreo Hiden, passed away when he was young, so Aruto was raised by a HumaGear resembling his father to take Soreo's place as a parent and as emotional support. Aruto and Soreo were present on the day of the Daybreak Town Accident, where they were enjoying a family outing with young Aruto spent most of his time engaging in comedic antics. When the chaos erupted from the Hiden Intelligence building, Soreo shielded Aruto from one of the explosions, but was grievously damaged in the process. In his final moments, Soreo encourages Aruto to continue pursuing his dream before his systems shutdown completely, leaving the young boy to grieve. Becoming Zero-One At the age of 22, Aruto is continuously struggling to hold his career as a comedian. After getting fired from his job at a theme park, Aruto was met at the park entrance by Izu, a secretary-type HumaGear who escorted him to Hiden Intelligence headquarters to discuss the wills of his late grandfather, Brought before the executive committee, Aruto reads his late grandfather's wills and is shocked to discover that an imminent crisis involving the HumaGears will happen again, and the only way to combat against them is the Hiden Zero-One Driver, to be used exclusively by the succeeding president, whom his grandfather had named Aruto as. Although the entire board of directors were enraged by this sudden development, Aruto quickly turns down the role and excuses himself. As Aruto goes back to the theme park in an attempt to beg for his job back, the Berotha Magia attacks the park, and Aruto attempts to stop it but is beaten senseless. After getting triggered from the Magia saying that human dreams were meaningless, Aruto re-stood his ground and asked the just-arrived Izu for the Zero-One Driver. Aruto's mind was then uplinked into the communications satellite Zea, where his mind processing speeds were enhanced to the point where he learns the entire Zero-One tutorial in five seconds. Aruto transforms into Zero-One and destroys the Magia henchman as well as the Berotha Magia. After his first battle, Izu reveals that by accepting the Zero-One Driver, Aruto had also accepted being the president. Originally being reluctant to do so, he was re-inspired after seeing the park manager be grateful for Zero-One. Being CEO of Hiden Intelligence to be added Other Events Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer Zero-One appeared to face the heavily injured Kamen Rider Zonjis, introducing himself to be the only one for being the true first Reiwa rider, Zero-One. Aruto defeated Zonjis easily by using his Rising Hopper and Flying Falcon forms, followed by Black Woz celebrating his arrival. Personality Aruto is a cheerful individual who loves to make people laugh, and doesn't give up even if he fails to do so. Despite this cheerful trait, he will not hesitate to fight back against people who threaten that happiness. To this end, he reluctantly becomes a Kamen Rider not to be a company president, but to be someone who can protect the peace. Due to his upbringing, he has a very positive outlook on HumaGears, and strongly believes they can prosper alongside humanity. This makes destroying Magias difficult for him, especially if they were former Humagears he knew personally. He eventually gets accepts and past this weakness by the time he encounters Kobe Sakamoto. Aruto also has a strong sense of empathy, shown towards Seiji Tazawa whom both had lost someone close to them and required a HumaGear to take their appearance for emotional support. To this end, Aruto was willing to put himself as a person first rather than immediately have Seiji arrested for breaking the law. During mid-battles, he will say . Aruto also playfully refers to his Progrise Keys [i.e. he calls the Flaming Tiger Key and its corresponding animal ]. This is very evident with Flying Falcon, where every time he meets Jin he will demand Jin to return . Appearances In Other Media Super Hero Time In the closing of Super Hero Time, Kamen Rider Zero-One is seen posing alongside Vulcan, Valkyrie and the . Video Games Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Zero-One, alongside Vulcan and Valkyrie will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. zerozero.JPG|Kamen Rider Zero-One card Kamen Rider City Wars Kamen Rider Zero-One is a playable character alongside the other Kamen Riders. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Zero-One is a playable character with Vulcan,Valkirye and other Riders in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Powers and Abilities With the Hiden Zero-One Driver equipped, Aruto gains the following abilities: *'Enhanced Thought Process': By equipping the Zero-One Driver, Aruto's thought processing speeds are exponentially enhanced, rivaling that of an A.I. supercomputer. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 87.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.4 t *'Kicking Power': 49.0 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.1 seconds is Zero-One's fluorescent yellow grasshopper-based primary form, accessed by using the Rising Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form is overall balanced with a kicking power measured at 49 tons, exceeding all the current riders in the series. Rising Hopper consists of the following parts: * - The head. ** - Rising Hopper's faceplate. It protects the face and reproduces the capabilities of grasshoppers to extend the wearer's capabilities. ** - The Zero-One system's control device. Located between the eyes. It has a role of controlling the signaling system for adapting to various Progrise Keys, matching and information transmission loss with the wearer, adjustment to close the ability extension to the theoretical value by checking such as defects is performed. ** - The antenna. By adopting an active method for performing directional control by changing the phase and wavelength, it is possible to detect even the smell by introducing the state-of-the-art olfactory element. ** - The compound eyes. Different image sensors of the method are assembled in compound eye shapes, it is possible to extract a variety of information, including thermography and X-ray imaging by combining with image processing. In addition, it is also possible to view high-altitude observation information from the communication satellite . * - The black undersuit. It is a human strengthening system that uses electromagnetic induction to activate the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. The material is a woven fabric made of a special fiber with excellent toughness and soft metal fiber , and it is very thin and supple though it is woven together with information cables. Inside, the liquid armor n-NA (「n-NA」), a kind of non-Newtonian fluid with excellent bulletproof and shock absorption, is enclosed, maintaining flexibility and maintaining the protection of the whole body. In addition, as basic equipment of the Zero-One system, it is possible to develop and evolve by adding various abilities based on the data of the Progrise Key. ** - The Rise Architecter's helmet parts; the black parts of the helmet. The human strengthening system using electromagnetic induction activates the wearer's physical abilities and brings out superhuman strength. Just like the Rise Architecter, it is made up of Hiden Hexa Fiber, Hiden Amorphous Line and contains n-NA within it. ** - The shoulders, made of , with a Knoop hardness of 8200, the shape with excellent aerodynamics disperses the kinetic energy of impacts and shells, and by deflecting it, it increases the defense performance and reduces the air resistance on itself Improve even motility. ** - The collar armor piece, made of soft metal armor by neuronal connection of the wearer's body using a pseudo-impulse, to provide a reflection speed to correspond to the calculation speed obtained by the data link with the communication satellite Zea. ** - The arms. It allows the Rise Architecter to pull out superhuman feat from the wearer and can lift up to 3.2 tons of objects. ** - The hands. It is possible to extend the sensitivity of the sense of touch by increasing the gripping power by drawing out superhuman force from the wearer. * - The chest plate. It comes with a built-in the respiratory and hearing device and the ability of the wearer is extended by reproducing the function of the grasshopper as well as protecting the chest and abdomen. * - The legs. It is equipped with a jumping device , allowing 60.1m of jumping in vertical jumps. This protects the thigh and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the wearer's ability. * - The shin guards. It is equipped with a dampening device dubbed which absorbs the shocks created by propelling one of the ground and landing, preventing the user's legs from self-destructing. It protects the shins and reproduces the function of the grasshopper to extend the capabilities of the wearer. * - The feet. It is made of Hiden Alloy, with a Knoop hardness of 8200, increasing the destructiveness of kicks and defensive power. This form has three finishers: *Hiden Zero-One Driver finishers: ** : Zero-One runs up the enemy and launches it up in the air via a kick before performing two powerful rider kicks: one to thrust the enemy back downward, and the other to destroy it. *Attache Calibur finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Zero-One can boost his Kaban Strash attack. ***'Rising Hopper': Yellow cyber-like energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash following a horizontal slash. ***'Biting Shark': Teal cyber-like energy and a series of teal energy shark fins are projected before Zero-One slashes the enemy. Appearances: Over Quartzer, Kamen Rider Zero-One: Transformation Lessons, Zero-One Episodes 1-9 - Biting Shark= Biting Shark Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.1 t *'Kicking Power': 42.1 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.8 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.6 seconds is Zero-One's teal shark-based form, accessed by using the Biting Shark Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Biting Shark is Zero-One's underwater form, allowing him to utilize shark abilities to increase combat prowess underwater. It has properties that allow Zero-One to minimize water resistance. Because of this design, Biting Shark is much less agile on land, shown as a substantial decrease in jumping height and running speed. This form is equipped with the , equipment on his forearms that can cut through almost anything. Biting Shark adds the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The shark's fin/antenna. It is a device that maximizes Zero-One's sense of smell underwater, allowing him to detect odors from 100 meters away. On land, it acts as a radio communication device, utilizing a method that performs directivity control by changing the wavelength and phase of the radio wave. * - Biting Shark's faceplate. Equipped with antennas, visual devices, and enhanced hearing devices, it protects the face and expands the user's combat prowess with emulated shark ability. ** - The two red compound eyes. Incorporated within it is a vast array of sensors of different types, including thermographic and X-ray sensors. When underwater, where light cannot be used as efficiently, Zero-One will experience difficulty in communicating with Zea, so to compensate for this, a virtual map based on nautical charts is developed. ** - The 'shark fins' located on the cheek areas. The fins are sensors that collect environmental information, such as ocean currents, seawater temperature, seawater components, seawater salinity, seafloor topography, etc. and sends it to the Zero-One Signal. ** ** - Audio detecting devices located to the sides the helmet (more specifically, where Rising Hopper's 'eyes' are). In addition to it being a normal hearing device, it has a built-in high-performance sonar that can hear underwater sound via pressure changes. Additionally, the downward-facing tips can act as acoustic communication devices that release ultrasonic waves to communicate. * ** ** ** ** * - The chest plate. A respiratory device dubbed is installed, allowing Zero-One to breathe by drawing oxygen from surrounding water. This makes it possible for Zero-One to dive 4000m deep. Additionally, it protects the wearer's chest and improves combat prowess by reproducing shark abilities. * - The shoulders. In contains a built-in energy generator. Underwater, where resistance is greater than air, the Field Skinner expands the field around it into a streamlined shape. Resistance is reduced even further by mimicking the texture of shark skin. This results in protective shoulder armor that increases combat prowess through the replication of shark abilities. * - The gauntlets. It has a sharp outward protruding blade, dubbed , that can cut any object by reproducing the shape and ability of shark teeth. * - The legs. Adjustments have been made when transforming into Biting Shark in order to improve underwater mobility. * - The shin guards. Jet propulsion devices, dubbed , has been built in, allowing Zero-One to swim at a maximum speed of 86 knots (159.272 km/h) by creating an ultra-high pressure vertical vortex flow to speed up propulsion. It can also increase the destructive power of kicks when underwater. * - The feet. When transforming into Biting Shark, adjustments have been made to allow Zero-One better mobility underwater, acting as a flexible fin to allow change of movement when underwater. This form's finisher is the : Zero-One repeatedly slashes the enemy with the shark fins on his arms and legs, projecting chartreuse yellow and teal crescents in the process, before sending them sky-high, projecting several teal energy shark fins from his arms, and slashing the enemy with them. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 3, 5-6, 8 - Flying Falcon = Flying Falcon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 85.5 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.6 t *'Kicking Power': 27.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 17.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 seconds is Zero-One's magenta falcon-based form, accessed by using the Flying Falcon Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form grants Zero-One a decrease in kicking power and jumping height compared to Biting Shark and Rising Hopper but has a slight increase in punching power and running speed. Being an avian-based form, Flying Falcon grants Zero-One the ability to fly.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Zero-One lost access to this form after the Flying Falcon Progrise Key is stolen by Kamen Rider Jin. Flying Falcon adds the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The Falcon's antenna. An active system is used that controls the directivity by changing the phase and wavelength. It also serves as a Pitot tube that measures airspeed. * - Flying Falcon's faceplate. Equipped with antennas, visual devices, and enhanced hearing devices, it protects the face and expands the user's combat prowess with emulated falcon ability. ** - The two green compound eyes. A combination of image sensors of different methods in a compound eye shape, combined with image processing, can extract a variety of information including thermo and X-ray imaging. It is also possible to use high altitude observation information from the communication satellite Zea as its own field of view. In addition, because it is constantly exposed to high-speed wind, the protective visor is layered to prevent damage from flying objects and ensure visibility. ** ** - Audio detecting devices located to the sides the helmet (more specifically, where Rising Hopper's 'eyes' are). In addition to it being a normal hearing device, a pressurizing device, dubbed , has been built in, has the role of maintaining a constant blood volume in the body by detecting rapid acceleration and adjusting the blood flow of the wearer, the narrowing of the visual field and color tone It plays a role in preventing vision abnormalities such as changes. * ** ** ** ** * - The chest plate. A built-in respirator similar to a jet engine dubbed is installed, maintains the same oxygen supply as on the ground by supplementing breathing during high altitude flight with low air density. This protects the chest and abdomen and expands the wearer's ability using the function of the falcon. * - The shoulders. In contains a built-in energy generator. the front wing deploys an energy interference field around it to generate thrust and lift necessary for flight. The highest speed is Mach 2, and by changing the shape of the interference field, it can respond flexibly to airflow and behavior in the air. This results in protective shoulder armor that increases combat prowess through the replication of falcon abilities. * - The legs. Stabilized wings are equipped, and the attitude is controlled by maintaining the balance of force by operating the rudder during crosswind or turning during flight. This protects the thigh and expands the wearer's ability using the function of the falcon. * - The shin guards. A pressurizing device, dubbed , has been built in, has the role of maintaining a constant blood volume in the body by detecting rapid acceleration and adjusting the blood flow of the wearer. This protects the shin and can cope with abrupt behavior such as ultra-high-speed flight and high-speed somersault. * - The feet. Adjustments have been made specifically for kicks caused by a sudden descent. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Over Quartzer, Kamen Rider Zero-One: Transformation Lessons, Zero-One Episodes 4-5 - Flaming Tiger= Flaming Tiger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.1 cm *'Rider Weight': 97.2 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 12.3 t *'Kicking Power': 37.3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 22.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.6 seconds is Zero-One's red tiger-based form, accessed by using the Flaming Tiger Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form grants Zero-One an increase in punching power, jumping height, and running speed compared to Biting Shark and Flying Falcon but is outclassed by Rising Hopper's kicking and jumping power. This form is equipped with the , equipment that grants Zero-One pyrokinesis. It's also possible to temporarily increase the attack power of the punches, kicks, and finishers by spreading fire throughout the body. Flaming Tiger adds the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The tiger's antenna. In order to cope with radio interference caused by obstacles that block radio waves such as buildings and trees, peripheral information is individually received by a plurality of antennas having different azimuth and elevation angles. * - Flaming Tiger's faceplate. Equipped with antennas, visual devices, and enhanced hearing devices, it protects the face and increases the user's resistance to heat. ** - The two blue compound eyes. A combination of image sensors of different methods in a compound eye shape, combined with image processing, can extract a variety of information including thermo and X-ray imaging. It is also possible to use high altitude observation information from the communication satellite Zea as its own field of view. In addition, because it is constantly exposed to high-speed wind, the protective visor is layered to prevent damage from flying objects and ensure visibility. Heat shielding and a heat-resistant visor prevent distortion in a high heat environment, thus ensuring visibility. ** ** - Audio detecting devices located at the top of the head. The flexible structure allows them to pick up sounds from any angle by rotating them. ** - The Tiger's antenna. In order to cope with radio interference caused by obstacles that block radio waves, peripheral information is individually received by a plurality of antennas having different azimuth and elevation angles. * ** ** ** * - The chest plate. A built-in heat-resistant respirator dubbed is installed, which quickly extracts heat from the captured hot air stream and allows breathing in flames and high temperatures. It also enhances energy efficiency by using a regenerative system that sends the extracted heat to the tiger gauntlet. * - The shoulders. It contains a built-in which increases the destructive power by putting flames released by the Tiger Gauntlet onto the body. Not only that, the increases the flexibility and agility of the user. * - The gauntlets. They have a built-in which releases flames from the ports on the palms that can rise up to 1800°C. The user can also control the shape of flames forming a circle or a ring. The internal temperature can be raised to form the Tiger Claw, where the fingertips glow red and allow Zero-One to melt enemies with slashes. * - The legs. It contains a built-in which increases the destructive power by putting flames released by the Tiger Gauntlet onto the body. Not only that, the increases the flexibility and agility of the user. * - The shin guards. They have excellent shock absorption to support flexibility and mobility. Jumping power and running power are also adjusted in a well-balanced manner, and the overall power is high. * - The feet. The built-in "Tiger Claw" increases the power of kicks. This form has two finishers: *Hiden Zero-One Driver finishers: ** : Zero-One projects a ring of fire before charging through them and delivering powerful slashes at the enemy with the Tiger Gauntlets. *Attache Calibur finishers: ** : Zero-One delivers a series of red fiery slashes. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 5, 7-9 - Freezing Bear= Freezing Bear Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 106.1 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 13.1 t *'Kicking Power': 31.9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 13.2 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 4.2 seconds is Zero-One's sky blue polar bear-based form, accessed by using the Freezing Bear Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form grants Zero-One an increase in punching power, but a moderate decrease in all other stats. This form is equipped with the , a device that grants Zero-One cryokinesis. Freezing Bear adds the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The antenna. Its structure minimizes any radio wave attenuation due to rain, snow or any other weather phenomenon. It adopts an active method that controls a radio wave's direction by controlling its phase and wavelengths. ** - The sky blue mask. It protects the wearer's face by replicating a polar bear's abilities. ** - The two compound eyes. A combination of image sensors of different methods in a compound eye shape, combined with image processing, can extract a variety of information including thermo and X-ray imaging. It is also possible to use high altitude observation information from the communication satellite Zea as its own field of view. In addition, because it is constantly exposed to high-speed wind, the protective visor is layered to prevent damage from flying objects and ensure visibility. A coating has been applied to ensure visibility in cold environments. ** - The 'bear ears' located on the Bear Face. It has a louver intake structure and a noise-canceling function, allowing the user to pick up faint sounds clearly, even during a blizzard. ** * ** ** * - The chest armor. In addition, it has a built-in respiratory device called , which has a mechanism that prevents the intrusion of cold air filled with viruses and bacteria. This protects the chest and abdomen and expands the wearer's capabilities by replicating a polar bear's abilities. ** - The clear blue armor parts. They can partially freeze a contacted material by removing heat from it. * - The thick collar piece. It covers the Hiden Linker, greatly increasing its defense. At the same time, a built-in superconducting unit works in tandem with the Rise Architecter to give tremendous strength to the upper body. * - The shoulder armor. It is covered with Transpar. It can destroy objects by freezing them first before hitting them. This protects the shoulder and expands the wearer's combat prowess by replicating a polar bear's abilities. * - The forearm armor. It has a built-in freezing unit that allows Zero-One to release a special freezing agent from his palms to freeze an opponent. Furthermore, by utilizing the at the fingertips, they can shatter frozen objects and tears through everything. * - The legs. It boasts a maximum kick force of 31.9 tons due to it drawing out the user's physical abilities. The thigh armor adjusts the Rise Architecter so that it does not harden or break during extremely low temperatures, allowing it to exhibit the same performance as if it were in normal temperatures. In certain cases, the fluidity of energy may be maintained via supercooling. * - The shin armor. It has a built-in icing device that can cool down the body's temperature that has been raised during a battle, prevent injuries, reduce muscle pain/fatigue accumulation, and take care of the wearer. * - Zero One Freezing Bear Boots. It is protected by armor composed of Hiden Alloy (which has a Knoop hardness of 8200) and can function as a spike by deploying its built-in , allowing Zero-One to maintains the same running power even on frozen ground. When kicking, a destructive force that can tear a 2-meter thick iron block is applied, increasing destructiveness. This form's finisher is the : Zero-One freezes the enemy before chopping him in two. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 7-8 - Breaking Mammoth= Breaking Mammoth Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 768.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 6920.0 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 25.2 t *'Kicking Power': 38.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 10.9 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 500 m per 6.5 seconds is Zero-One's sliver mammoth-based mecha form, accessed by using the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver, and gaining a personalized Giger Unit. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 9 }} - Super= is Zero-One's upgraded form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. - Shining Assault Hopper= Shining Assault Hopper Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Zero-One's fusion form, accessed by using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is a blue theoretical form for Zero-One, accessed by using the Shooting Wolf Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Its attack speed and accuracy are greatly increased due to embodying the abilities of a wolf. The Attache Calibur can summon wolves similar to that of Vulcan's and it is stated to be able to slash at the enemy repeatedly to unleash the pack.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/4 This form's finisher is the : - Punching Kong= The Punching Kong Progrise Key is normally used by Kamen Rider Vulcan. Punching Kong Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is a dark gray theoretical form for Zero-One, accessed by using the Punching Kong Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Its punching power and defense are greatly increased due to embodying the abilities of a gorilla. It can fight very well with the power units on its arms. The large gauntlets called allow Zero-One to give out a powerful blow towards the enemy.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/8 This form's finisher is the : - Rushing Cheetah= The Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key is normally used by Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Rushing Cheetah Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.9 seconds is an orange theoretical form for Zero-One, accessed by using the Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. Its running speed and reaction time is greatly increased due to embodying the abilities of a cheetah. It has a running speed of 189km/h due to the reaction accelerator called which enables high-speed battles where the enemy appears stationary.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/10 This form's finisher is the : - Sparking Giraffe= Sparking Giraffe Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is a goldenrod theoretical form for Zero-One, accessed by using the Sparking Giraffe Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. The defense of the neck area is enhanced due to embodying the abilities of a giraffe. A high-capacity battery is installed in the chest and connected to each part of the body, allowing Zero-One to execute attacks with electricity. Not only that, the "horns" of the giraffe function as electrodes, allowing Zero-One to execute an electric headbutt.https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/14 This form's finisher is the : - Amazing Hercules= Amazing Hercules Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is an apple green theoretical form for Zero-One, accessed by using the Amazing Hercules Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. The arm and leg strength are enhanced due to embodying the abilities of a hercules beetle. The horn on his head is called and can extend its length according to the needs of the user. This form also allows Zero-One to pick up and throw objects easily. https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/summaries/4/weekly_items/16 This form's finisher is the : - Sting Scorpion= The Sting Scorpion Progrise Key is normally used by Kamen Rider Horobi. Sting Scorpion Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is a theoretical form for Zero-One, accessed by using the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver. This form's finisher is the : }} }} Equipment Devices *Hiden Zero-One Driver - Transformation device *Progrise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Hiden Risephone - Zero-One's personal smartphone. *Progrise Holder - Carrying straps for Progrise Keys Weapons Handheld weapons: *Attache Calibur *Authorise Buster Suit-equipped weapons: *'Unlimited Chopper' - Biting Shark's arm blades *'Panthera Burner' - Flaming Tiger's palm-mounted flamethrowers *'Polar Freezer' - Freezing Bear's coolant-producing gauntlets Vehicles *Rise Hopper - Zero-One's personal Rider Machine that is transformed from a giant Hiden Risephone. Legend Rider Devices Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Zero-OneArmor. https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/topics/detail/918/ It is dated 2019, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as Rider. KRZiO-Zero-One Ridewatch.png|Zero-One Ridewatch zerooneinactive.png|Zero-One Ridewatch (Inactive) Relationships - Enemies= *Horobi: TBD *Jin: Aruto first meets Jin after he transforms Mamoru into the Ekal Magia. Jin declares himself as the new ruler of the world, much to Aruto’s anger. - Family= *Soreo Hiden: Aruto's father. Aruto says that Soreo died when he was very young, so a HumaGear taking on Soreo's likeness was created to raise Aruto. The Humagear later broke beyond repair while protecting a young Aruto during the DayBreak Town Accident, an event that would greatly impact Aruto's positive view on the HumaGears as he grew older. *Korenosuke Hiden: Aruto's grandfather. As an adult, Aruto inherits Hiden Intelligence from him. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Aruto Hiden is portrayed by . His suit actor is , who took over the role as leading suit actor for the main Riders starting with the Reiwa era, succeeding Seiji Takaiwa. Nawata was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Genm, Kamen Rider Cronus (Taiga Hanaya), and most recently Kamen Rider Geiz. Etymology With "zero" in Japanese and "one" in Japanized-English, Zero-One can be read as in Japanese, referencing the fact that he is the Kamen Rider of the '''Reiwa era. Conception Zerooneart.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper Concept Art Flying Falcon concept art.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Flying Falcon Concept Art Biting Shark Concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Biting Shark Concept Art Kamen Rider Zero-One Flaming Tiger Concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Flaming Tiger Concept Art FB IMG 1570927119206.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Freezing Bear Concept Art Notes *Zero-One shares similarities with and is possibly a homage to Kamen Rider 1: **They are both the first Rider that debut in their representative era. **Both have a grasshopper motif. **Both of the Riders have the word or numeral "one" in their name. *Zero-One Rising Hopper form's pose (after transformation) is similar to Kamen Rider Kuuga's posehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgalK400jzU *Zero-One is the first lead Kamen Rider in over 30 years in a TV series that is entirely themed after a grasshopper, with the last one being Kamen Rider Black RX, not counting the grasshopper legs of Kamen Rider OOO, or the more subtle grasshopper motif of Kamen Rider Double (which is subordinate to his "W" motif and not explicitly identified by his transformation gear). *Zero-One is the first main Kamen Rider whose signature color is yellow, excluding Kamen Rider Agito's gold. *The name of Zero-One's main form borrows from the first Riders of the two previous eras: **Kamen Rider Kuuga's Rising Forms. **Kamen Rider 1 having the codename of Hopper. *Coincidentally, Zero-One's base form and upgrade form use names announced by Decade's K-Touch in a Strongest Form variant for the first two Heisei Riders' Final Forms, Kuuga's Rising Ultimate Form, and Agito's Shining Form. *According to the first episode, Aruto is 22 years old, however his actor Fumiya Takahashi is 18 years old. *Aruto shares some similarities with Rentaro Kagura and Rento Makina, Kamen Riders who also appeared in Sougo Tokiwa's dream like him. **Kamen Rider Shinobi ***Both of their suits are formed by animal mecha they are based on. ***Both are shown to be capable of high speed movement. **Kamen Rider Kikai ***Both of their transformations are processed by satellites. ***Both fight against humanoid robots who tend to take over humanity. ***Both have black, red, and some form of yellow in their color schemes. **Coincidentally, Zero-One's Rising Hopper transformation sound includes three rhyming words like Shinobi and Kikai, as well as Woz and Quiz to another extent (i.e. Authorise! Progrise! To-biaga rise!). *Aruto's "failure to make people laugh" gag is similar to from . *Zero-One is the only rider to have his armor disfigured instead of being replaced while accessing a new base form. *Zero-One's Breaking Mammoth form is the first Mecha form on Reiwa Era and the first since Maximum Gamer and God Maximum Gamer to have a giant Robot as a Mecha Form. **Unlike Maximum Gamer and God Maximum Gamer, Zero-One can combine with a Giger Unit by using Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key into Hiden Zero-One Driver and gain access to Breaking Mammoth form. *Zero-One's Flaming Impact is very similar to Kamen Rider OOO's Gush Cross as it involves them going through a ring before slashing their enemies with their claws. **Only difference, OOO had 3 rings while Zero-One had 1 ring. *Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper's color scheme is similar to the Phymateus leprosus or Milkweed Grasshopper, a Toxic Grasshopper that can be found in South Africa. Appearances See also Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Kamen Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hiden Intelligence